IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) "You'll do great," Shadowforce mewed. Dewdrop nodded happily. "Your kits, Jaytalon! They're six moons old!" 15:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ripplepaw walks into camp her eyes wide with annoyance. "STUPID TWOLEGS!!!!! I'VE BEEN GONE 2 MOONS BECAUSE OF THEM!!!!!!!" She yowled and watched camp around her stare.~Crow~ (talk) 16:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop widened her eyes. "Ripplepaw!" She dashed over. "Are you alright?" 16:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine just annoyed. Those stupid twolegs held hostage."~Crow~ (talk) 16:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Six moons." replied Shadowkit. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight nodded at Shadowkit and his siblings. "They should become apprentices, Ruby''star''." She told the she-cat. 18:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit bounced up and down. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight looked at Shadowkit. "You seem to be full of energy." She mused. 18:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm gonna be an ''apprentice!" ''User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight nodded. "Of course you are!" 18:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit smiled. "Who is my mentor?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I have no idea. It is Rubystar's choice." Diamondlight mewed. 19:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But I don't wanna wait!!!!!!" User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Well, ask Rubystar herself. She needs some rest, doesn't she?" 19:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Fine." he said, giving in. User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight nodded at Shadowkit and padded away. 20:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit sat there. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight licked her paw as she picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. 22:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit padded towards the nursery. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Whiteberry sat down talking to Redwillow. "When are thinking of taking a mate?" Whiteberry asked and headed to the fresh-kill pile. "Umm.. well I don't know yet.." "You know Ripplepaw has been mooning over you for the past 5 moons." ripplepaw over hearing the conversation and gave Whiteberry a furious glance and Whiteberry only started at her with amusment.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 12:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop over heard the conversation, as she was walking by Ripplepaw. She tilted her head, chuckling in amusement. 16:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit was restless, so instead he went to the fresh kill pile and picked out a small mouse. User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight looked over at Rubywhisker. "Ruby, you have to make Shadowkit an apprentice." She mewed. 18:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit munched on the mouse, leaving the tail. His least favorite part. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagekit and Amberkit bounced over to Rubywhisker. "We are six moons!!" Amberkit squealed. Sagekit nodded. ---Jaytalon followed them up. "indeed they are." she mewed. 21:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Diamondlight nodded at Rubywhisker. 22:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) "I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Squeaked Sagekit. ---Jaytalon purred but inside she was bursting with pride and sadness. Her kits were growing up. --- Hawkswoop purred and padded over with Voltshadow and he licked his mate's ear. ---Stormpaw thought, ''A few more moons and I'll become a warrior... A lonely one at that. I have no friends, no familly, no cat cares about me. ''She frowned and went to lay in the Apprentice den. 19:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans